Kisses
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: [Strongly rated T] "She wasn't exactly the kind of girl who liked things to be sweet and gentle and tender..." Ten different types of kisses with three ships! PikoxMiki, RinxLen, and MikuxKaito. Happy (extremely belated) birthday to CaramellYandere! COMPLETE


_**Whoa, CaramellYandere, when was I supposed to write this for you? ...was it August or September...  
Welp, talk about a belated Birthday, huh? HAPPY EXTREMELY LATE BIRTHDAY, AND HERE IS YOUR GIFT! **_

_**THIS IS PURE PLOTLESS FLUFF. I apologize that the Kaito and Miku ones are probably a bit...forced. I mean, I ship them, but I guess I just have a hard time writing for them since I'm not too big on either of them as characters. D:**_

_**It gets a little...heavy. Suggestive. But it's not what I'd consider to be M. Feel free to tell me if you think it should be, though.**_

* * *

**Currently Listening to:** _"Coward Montblanc" by Utatane Piko and SF-A2 Miki._

**Time:** _January 7, 2013 10:19 a.m._

* * *

**Neck Kisses.**

Miku loved spending quality time with her boyfriend, no matter how much of an idiot the boy could be. Sure, he loved to goof around and act like a fool, but he really was pretty sweet. And even though he sat in the hot, hot sun with her and eat ice cream while the chocolate mess melted and dripped all over her clothes she would still love him more than words could say.

Kaito smiled and chuckled against the back of her neck as he dug the spoon into the carton of ice cream that sat in her lap; she was resting between his legs, her back up against his chest while one of his arms was hooked around her waist. "What's wrong, Miku?" he asked softly, noting how she shivered when the ice cream dripped on her shoulder as he brought the spoon to his mouth. "Is it too cold?"

"No..." Miku slapped his hand playfully when he swept some of her lengthy teal hair to the side.

"Mm...are you sure?" Kaito sighed against her neck, causing a shiver to spread up her spine. He ghosted his lips across her neck, his mouth icy to the touch from the ice cream he'd been eating for the last fifteen minutes. "Seems like you're feeling a little chilly..."

"Shut up, you idiot." Miku rolled her eyes as he kissed the back of her neck again, running his teeth over her skin to get a faint moan and a shiver from the teal-haired girl. "Leave me alone, moron." She slapped him once more, even gentler than the last time, before settling down in his arms to relax.

**Shy Kisses.**

She turned away from him a lot; having to look into his eyes often only made her nervous of what was to come. Inwardly, she despised herself for being such a chicken; it wasn't like he would do anything to hurt her!

In a way, they were a lot alike. He would blush darkly just by meeting her gaze, and she would shift her eyes to look at something off the side instead of having to make eye-contact. She would stammer quite often when it came to one on one conversations with him, and he would just be a stuttering mess. They were perfect together, and everyone thought so.

So why did it have to be so hard?

"S-So we can g-g-go out again t-tomorrow?" he prompted, looking down at his lap. Their hands were connected, fingers laced together in the small space between them where they sat on the park bench. Piko shot her a glance, and Miki quickly snapped her head to look away from him.

"Yea. I-I...would like that," the redhead agreed in a quiet voice, squeezing his hand lightly to make up for being too afraid to meet his gaze.

The pair fell into silence, but the white-haired boy's eyes never once ventured from his girlfriend. Her head might have been turned, but he could still tell that her cheeks were a rosy pink and that her lips were pushed out in concentration, and he loved the way her silky hair fell over her shoulders and cascaded down her back. It was almost too tempting for him; he wanted so badly to run his fingers through those crimson locks, to brush his fingertips along her face, to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

_Maybe I should_, he decided, nodding faintly to himself before shifting in his spot. He leaned closer to her, inching forward at a pace slower than a turtle would move. He wondered how he would do it - lips, cheek, maybe against her ear? Just a brief touch - nothing that would lead into something dark and dirty. But just when he thought he was about to finally reach her for a kiss, she spoke, turning slowly in his direction.

Piko immediately jumped and fell back against the park bench as though he _totally_ hadn't just been trying to kiss her.

"M-Maybe we could go to the lake? They let you rent boats there. W-Wouldn't that be...nice?" she asked, uncrossing and crossing her legs again as she held his gaze.

"Th-That would be a lot of fun," he confirmed, nodding until she looked away from him again. He couldn't help but feel a slight tingle of relief once she wasn't looking anymore. Perhaps now would be his chance. She'd given her brief input; now, she would fall into a long, thoughtful silence, giving him plenty of time to kiss her and then look off to the sky as though he'd never done it.

He rubbed his free hand against his pants, a sort of nervous tick to hopefully get his mind off the events that would soon take pace - if he was lucky. Piko leaned towards her once again, a small shuffling noise catching Miki's attention, and once he was about to connect his lips to the tip of her ear that barely showed through her mass of red hair, she tightened her grip on his hand and turned. This time, however, he was busted - he didn't have a chance to move away, and their gazes were locked.

"P...Piko...?" Miki whispered. She tipped her head to the side slightly to emphasize her curiosity, and despite her usual discomfort in staring directly into his eyes, she didn't dare look away. "What's...?"

He didn't know how he could own up to trying to kiss his girlfriend - well, what was even so bad about it? - and he quickly ripped his hand free from hers to stand up and turn his back to her. _What am I supposed to do now? _he asked himself, raking his hands through his hair in exasperation, squeezing his heterochromatic eyes shut to block out the sound of her voice as she asked him what was going on, as she gently placed a hand atop his shoulder, as she shook him and begged him to talk to her.

Then, when he was least expecting it, he felt something warm ghost across his cheek, and her hair tickled his skin as she moved back again. He stared at her in shock, completely frozen, and Miki folded her arms across her chest as she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"D-Don't just stare at me..." she mumbled, looking away. "I-I think that's what you wanted...r-right?"

Piko's cheeks darkened to a red that put Miki's hair to shame, and even though he didn't want to stand there in shocked silence, he wasn't sure what else to do.

Miki's face flushed an even redder color when he didn't respond, but she still slipped her hand into his for the walk home. She didn't look him in the eye for the rest of the night.

**Hand Kisses.**

Their actions were so fluid that there was no way it could be a simple act. Miku had always been suspicious of the potential relationship between the two blondes; no two people could possibly be so in-sync!

Oh, but Miku had finally realized that they were, in fact, a match made in heaven. If she hadn't noticed their ability to do a perfect job at pretending to be lovers by their performance in _Adolescence_, where their bodies melded together in a reassuring, tender dance that accurately reflected the fear of two twins in love who might get caught by their parents, then she was certainly convinced by how they were doing _now_.

Len had been on his knees for several long moments, his nose buried into the silky petals of a red rose; she gazed down at him with a lovestruck awe glistening in her cerulean eyes while her cheeks flushed with a vibrant color. He sent her a smile that seemed like it would melt any girl's heart, and judging by Rin's gentle grin in return, it had done exactly that to her. He got to his feet just then, rising up to her height and offering her one more small smile.

Miku was amazed, to say the least; she loved how they could seem so connected with their role, how they could pretend like two troubled lovers without even having to try.

Rin sank to her knees this time as the blond boy extended his hand for her to take. She did so, bringing her lips within an inch from his warm skin. With a soft sigh against the back of his hand, she looked up at him. He easily noticed the look in her eyes - a mixture of love, happiness, yet even a bit of terror? - but he shrugged it off - it was only her perfect acting, anyway - as she pressed her parted lips to one of his knuckles before kissing the back of his hand more firmly, and his cheeks colored with a light pink at the contact.

Why would he always feel weak in the knees at times like that?

**Spiderman Kisses. (Upside-Down Kisses.)**

She was always such a child.

Granted, he never had a problem with it. Seeing her crimson eyes light up like fireflies made his stomach twist, and the way she would giggle uncontrollably at even the lamest joke was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen in his whole life. Sometimes she could flush to a color that would rival her hair, and if she were to be accused of something embarrassing, her face would drain of all of its radiance to settle with a ghostly white.

It was cute, though. He always thought it to be one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen in his whole life.

But that wasn't necessarily the reason why he thought she was a child. No, he only came to that conclusion because of her bedroom.

What teenager in her right mind would request a bunk bed when she didn't have to share it with anyone, and why were her bed sheets dotted with brilliant red cherries that all had _kawaii _faces?

_Kawaii,_ of all things?!

Piko was sitting on the bottom bunk with one of the blankets drawn over his lap, and he slumped forward with a sigh as she went on and on about something that had happened during a short visit with Iroha. Blah, blah, cats, blah, blah, cherries. Nothing too interesting. He leaned forward to place his elbow on his knee, and he rested his chin in the palm of his hand as his bangs fell over his eyes.

"Ne, Piko?" the redhead asked cutely, and it took him a moment to realize that she had moved to dangle off the top bunk. Her long, crimson locks hung down behind her, her crimson eyes and slender eyebrows no longer blocked by her bangs.

"Y-Yea?" He blinked a couple of times, his eyes flicking around the room before he finally settled on meeting her upside-down gaze.

"Why're you so tense? D'ya have a problem?" Miki allowed her arms to hang down as well, and she brought her hands up to touch his cheeks. Her fingers curled beneath his chin, tipping his head forward just enough for his nose to touch her chin. "You weren't responding, so I figured somethin' might be wrong."

"N-Nothing's wrong," he attempted to say, but his words came out in a heavy sigh, his eyelids fluttered closed as she fit her lips perfectly against his. He jerked back in surprise - what better way to be kissed by your crush than completely unexpected and upside-down?

Miki only tipped her head to the side, blinking innocently as he stared back at her with a dumbfounded storm raging in his heterochromatic eyes. "Is somethin' wrong now?" she murmured, reaching up to grab the rail of the top bunk to prevent herself from falling - she figured she couldn't hold herself up with only her legs for much longer.

Piko was at a loss for breath, but he finally managed, "Oh yea."

She grinned, giggled softly, and kissed him again.

**Shoulder Kisses.**

She wasn't exactly the kind of girl who liked things to be sweet and gentle and tender. She'd think he was treating her like she was weak, like she couldn't handle what he could dish out.

Oh, but she could take _anything - _of that much, he was certain. She was _Rin_. She'd bitch him out if he didn't go rough on her.

So that was precisely what he did.

She walked into their room in nothing but a yellow towel that was wrapped around her chest, the end of it barely reaching past her hips. Streams of water ran down her legs, droplets falling from her chin. Clearly, by the way she was humming absent-mindedly while dragging a brush through her clumped and matted locks of blonde hair, she wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary.

And, knowing that was exactly how she liked it, Len pounced - he grasped her by her upper arms, squeezing them tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers. She squealed, her hairbrush falling to the ground as he thrust her up against the nearest wall, crushing her between it and himself.

"L...Len?"

He was quick to shush her by bringing one of his hands to her head to press her cheek against the cold wall, his lips connecting with the nape of her neck as his other hand brushed her hair to the side. Wordlessly, Len kissed her, his touches soft and loving, just the way she hated - pissing her off was far too much fun to resist.

Rin let out a groan, his name passing through her lips with an irritated edge as she fidgeted, shifting her weight from her left foot to the right one; the slight movement was enough to dislodge her towel, the only thing she had covering her body falling to the ground to leave her completely exposed, though he didn't show any signs of pulling away to get an eyeful any time soon. He raked his teeth against her skin, his head falling down to her shoulder blade, and after a moment, he kissed her warm shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh; she shuddered, her fingers and toes curling as she braced herself against the wall while he trailed his fingertips down her spine.

"Len," she bit out, her teeth gritted tightly together as he sucked on her shoulder roughly, surely leaving a read mark to mar her creamy, white skin. "Len, I need to get dressed."

"Why bother? I'll just undress you again," he pointed out, moving his lips along the back of her neck to her shoulder and making languid strokes with his tongue. He noticed how she tensed up and puffed a breath of air out, sighing, "Problem?"

"Yes. Quit licking me; I'll have to take another shower," she snapped, and she quickly tacked on, "No one knows where your mouth has been."

"Oh, I think you know _very_ well, huh?" Len kissed her shoulder, her neck, her upper back, and he grasped her hips firmly with his hands, pressing her harder against the wall. "Don't complain."

Why should she? He was acting like her wants didn't matter. He wasn't touching her softly and carefully as though she were brittle and would break so easily. No; he was rough and forceful, in satisfying both himself _and_ her.

That was exactly how she wanted to be treated.

**Slow Kisses.**

"Would you hate it if I...kissed you?"

Miku stared up at her blue-haired boyfriend, her teal eyes wide in a mixture of surprise and joy. Moments like that were her absolute favorite - he'd always ask her before he did something even as simple as holding her hand. Their fingers were still laced together, though, as she backed up against the door to her room, her feet moving on their own accord. Kaito followed her steps, bringing himself closer as he reached forward to take her other hand, his gaze gleaming.

"...No. I...wouldn't hate you," she told him honestly; she had a hard time finding her voice, the words catching in her throat as she let out a couple of nervous sighs. But she couldn't resist letting a small grin form on her parted lips.

Kaito leaned closer to her, squeezing her hands as he brought them up to rest next to her head against the wall. He could feel her hot breath, his lips brushing over her own as their eyes fluttered closed. "I like you, Miku," he mumbled as he closed the small gap between them. Kaito pulled back after they rested in a kiss for a few long moments, touching his nose to hers to stir her into opening her eyes to meet his.

She blinked, her gaze clouded over with love. Her heart hammered in her chest, so hard that she was certain he could hear it, and she yanked her right hand free to cup his cheek, she could feel his skin burning. "I like you, too." This time, she pulled him forward gently and brought them together once again. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, and she mimicked his actions with small mewls of contempt.

The movements were slow, gentle, tender - something blossomed within Miku's chest, causing her face to heat up even more as she curled her fingers against his cheek, her nails leaving the faintest of pink marks on his pale skin. She tilted her head farther to the side, fighting the urge to pull away so she could suck in a deep breath of much-needed air, instead welcoming the sweet flavor of his tongue - he _had_ eaten a pretty large bowl of ice cream at the parlor, after all.

Kaito broke the kiss, his lips hovering over hers as they both panted and gasped, their eyes turned downward as though they couldn't believe they'd finally done it - finally _kissed_. It had been a couple of months since they'd first gotten together; she certainly hadn't expected him to be one who would take things slow, for her sake.

"Hey." His deep voice caught her attention and made her look directly into his eyes, startled, and he used his free hand to tip her chin upwards. "Don't be embarrassed," he murmured, catching her lips again.

**Forehead Kisses. **

Why did he always have to act like a big brother to her?

Len raked his hands through his spiky blond bangs, puffing out an irritable sigh as he contemplated walking into the room he shared with Rin, where said blonde girl was currently crying in a corner from her fight with Mikuo only minutes before. He didn't need to press his ear to the door to hear her choked sobs as she mourned the relationship that may as well have been over.

How dare that dumbass teal-haired boy!? Why would he scream at such an innocent girl? Sure, Len may not have had all of the details since neither the teal-haired boy nor his mirror image would share their sides of the story with anyone, but he still had a right to be angry, right? Why _wouldn't_ he be pissed if the love of his life had just run past him and slammed the door to their room to cry?

He finally decided that he was just going to walk in and try to comfort her - she didn't see him as anything more than a brother, anyway, did she? Len cracked his knuckles against the door a couple of times before opening it and walking in, and much to his surprise, Rin's crying didn't stop. Normally, she hated for people to see her upset - so she clearly had to be in pretty bad shape to not care about that. He shut the door behind himself and padded over to where he saw the girl huddled with her legs up to her chest and face buried in her arms.

"Rin."

She didn't flinch, didn't even try to swat his hand away as he placed it atop her head.

"Tell me what he said to you."

The blonde shook her head fiercely, but she still looked up to meet his gaze with her own full of tears. "L-Len, please..."

"You don't want to talk about it?" His fingers sifted through her short blonde locks after he pulled the bow off her head and tossed it to the side; one thing he learned in all his time with Rin was that petting her really soothed her, no matter what the problem.

Rin grinned a little, her cerulean eyes brightening. "Not really."

"Well, whenever you need me..." Len leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering over her skin for several long seconds, only until she pushed him back so that she could bury her face in her arms once again. "...I'll be here, you know. More than Mikuo ever was." He thought he heard her laugh softly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go kick his ass." He stood up to go, freezing in his spot when he herd a soft whimper from the girl who continued to crouch there on the floor, and he turned back to shoot her a questioning look as he cracked his knuckles. "Rin, was that a protest? Do you not want me to hurt him?"

The blonde rose to her feet, a little shaky at first, and Len reached forward quickly to grasp her upper arm and help her remain steady. She met his gaze, her cerulean eyes wide and innocent, with a hint of some foreign emotion glistening within. "C-Can I go with you?" she squeaked.

"What, to stop me?" Len shook his head fiercely; his mind was made up. He would most certainly make Mikuo pay for hurting his mirror image, the closest person to him in the world. "I don't think th-"

"No, to watch."

When Len turned back to her, she was wiping away a few stray tears with the back of her hand, her cheeks darkening the longer he stared at her in surprise. Then, he realized just what a little demon the seemingly-harmless blonde had become. He flashed her a smile - chuckled a little, even - and pecked her on the forehead again before ruffling her hair. "That's my girl."

**Chin Kisses.**

His height had always been a problem.

Not a very big one, of course, but Miku wasn't quite that fond of her inability to reach up on her tiptoes and plant a kiss firmly on his lips. Sometimes higher heels would do the trick, but even then, she might lose her balance before she could manage to connect their lips. Kaito even had troubles with their height difference, oftentimes having to hunch over quite a bit just to be able to peck her on the forehead.

"You're too tall!" she wailed in frustration; dancing as they were now was a common problem for them, too, especially when it came to the slow dances where they were meant to hold each other close.

"It's not my problem that you're short," he whispered in her ear teasingly. His arms wrapped tighter aground her waist as he rested his chin atop her head.

"No fair," Miku huffed. Her hands clenched the fabric of his tux where they were placed on his shoulders, and she pulled him closer with more force than he would've expected of a petite girl like herself. "Why are you allowed to tease me like this?"

"'Cuz I'm taller, so I have rights." His deep voice was a rumble in his throat, and she could feel her teal hair stir a little bit from the breath that passed through his lips at his gentle laugh. He pulled away from her to look into her teal eyes, his own dazzling. "You know I'm just kidding you, right?" he murmured, bringing one hand up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You're not," she replied, narrowing her eyes up at him. She rose onto her tiptoes, moving her face quickly in an attempt to reach his lips, only to lightly graze over his chin instead. Almost immediately, Miku slumped back in his arms and groaned. "No faaaaair!"

Kaito laughed and patted her head gently. "You're just too short to kiss me properly, huh, Miku? If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you stand on a chair later..."

**Cheek Kisses.**

Doing small tasks that she appreciated would result in a friendly little peck on the cheek.

But that was it.

A _peck _on the cheek.

And when she did it, she only meant it as a _friend_.

So that was all Piko could hope for when he did small things that he hoped would earn him the right to have her lips on his skin - even if it meant she wouldn't think of him as something more than a simple friend when she did so. For weeks - no, _months_ - he found himself carrying her books, holding the doors open, offering to let her borrow his notes if she missed something, and even walking her home when he got the guts to ask if she could use some company.

His left cheek was graced with the touch of her lips three times and the right one, five. He even remembered the exact way it felt when she brushed her fingertips beneath his eye, cupping his face lightly and tilting it up to meet her eyes while she thanked him earnestly for the first time; he could see the appreciation shining in her crimson orbs, could hear it in her soft voice, could feel it by the sparks that ignited between them.

He knew it was sad that he remembered each tiny kiss so well - he could recall exactly why he'd gotten each one, too. Was it pathetic that his love for her was so deep, even when she didn't seem to notice him? Or was it sweet that he would continue to feel the same despite her obliviousness?

Piko's eyes fluttered closed as her nose brushed over his cheek, her lips lingering against his skin for a few moments. When she withdrew, she touched the same spot with her good hand, the other bandaged in white wrap from a nasty sprain she'd gotten earlier that day from a hard fall.

"Thanks for everything, Pi-kun."

He gave her a lovestruck smile. Left cheek, four times.

**Stomach Kisses.**

There was no doubt about it; Len was definitely a hottie.

He liked to flaunt his abs when they went to the beach, and his golden locks would fall from his ponytail in sopping clumps and stick to his smiling face while the sun glared down on his back and allowed a halo to glow atop his head. Water droplets would drip from his hair and trace paths down the front of his body before disappearing beneath the loose waistline of his swim trunks - and it was most certainly a sight that left all girls drooling, including Hatsune Miku.

Rin enjoyed the power she held over that teal-haired girl since Len was hers and hers alone. As the teenage boy padded from the shore to the spot where Rin had been laying back on a towel, the blonde girl found herself watching Miku's eyes follow Len hungrily. Rin rolled her eyes at Miku's desperation - poor, poor girl just couldn't be satisfied with Kaito, could she? - and inwardly, Rin decided she might as well put on a nice show for her. How fun would that be?

As expected, Len stopped when he reached the spot where Rin had been lying sprawled out on a towel, and he leaned over her, casting a shadow over her and allowing some of the water clinging to the tips of his hair to drip onto her bikini-clad body.

"Something funny?" Len asked, noting her slightly amused expression as he slowly brought himself to sit down next to her.

"Nah." Rin waved her hand a little as well before she sat up, most of her weight resting on her elbows. "Back so soon?"

"Eh, the water's a bit chilly, so I figured I could wait until it heats up a bit." Len moved from where he'd sat down, shifting and turning himself so that she could rest her head on his lap, and she did so without hesitation, rolling onto her side to face him. "Unless, of course, you wanna go out there and share body heat, if you know what I mean."

Rin blushed heavily and lifted one hand to give him a gentle punch to the shoulder. "Perv," she spat playfully, and wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him close to her. His skin was still damp from the ocean, and while the salty smell was overwhelming, she didn't feel the urge to pull away - instead, she wanted to hold him even tighter, even closer.

He snickered, his body shaking ever-so-slightly at his faint laugh. "Says the one who's practically got her face on my-"

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!" Rin's voice was a growl, irritation and amusement woven into her words. She felt her lips gently touch his belly, and for some reason she wasn't certain of, she felt the urge to kiss him - long and hard, to make a show for Miku, who was still watching them, though it wasn't as obvious as before.

"Well, you don't seem to have much of a problem with keeping yourself down there," Len joked, placing one of his hands atop her head and ruffling her hair a little bit. "Is it because you love my t-"

Rin didn't hesitate this time; the most effective way she could think of to shut the pervert up was a bite to his belly, and she chuckled when she felt him tense up, inhaling sharply at the sudden pinch as her teeth clutched his warm skin.

"Damn it, Rin," he spat out, his fingers burying into her air as he clutched his other hand into a tight fist. His voice came out huskily, low and irritated, though he puffed out his breath in a ragged sigh. "What the hell do you take me for?"

The blonde girl's lips ran along his skin, still slightly dripping from the ocean water that hadn't yet dried up, and the salty twang lingered on her tongue as she used it to accompany the sharp nips she left around his navel. "You're not as dominant as you think you are, eh, Len?" she purred. She brought her legs up to her chest, holding her arms tighter around him as she kissed his stomach again, and Len leaned back, at a complete loss for words at his girlfriend's talented kissing assault. "How does it feel to know that I've taken over?"

"Slut," he mumbled throatily.

"Hm?" The insult was expected, but it still made her curious. Her tone was mocking, fake. She stopped running her tongue along his belly, stopped tasting the salt water on his warm skin, and she turned just enough to look up at him, getting a clear view of his chin and the water droplets running down his cheeks. "What makes you say that?"

"I know you're trying to drive Miku crazy," he huffed, "but, Rin, it's obvious that I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn right."

"Quit trying to make people jealous, you self-absorbed whore," Len growled. He placed his hand on her head, threading his fingers into her hair; he fisted the blonde locks a little rougher than he'd intended, but he loved that she protested not with gasp, but with a bite to his lower abs.

* * *

**Currently Listening to:** _"Suki Kirai" by Kagamine Rin and Len._

**Time:** _January 18, 2014. 1:46 p.m._

* * *

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CARAMELLYANDERE!**_

**_Goodbye to you all, and thanks for reading! (:_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
